pool party  R
by Yoshino-Uchiha
Summary: when Ami and her little sister throw an over night pool party, Ami and Naruto make a plan to get Abi and him togeathre it goes off corse and complietly back fires... or does it?  Naruto X OC, some Kiba X OC


Ami and Abi were throwing a party, just a summer pool party that would last into the next day. an over nighter. it was Abi's first one, and to make the situation worse, Ami had invited her biggest crush! ~~~flash back~~~ "AMI!" Abi showted angrily threw the house, chasing her older sister who was getting ready for her party, and setting things up and putting out suplies. "DONT IGNORE ME!" Ami turned to face her little sister, a verry unamused look on herface," im not ignoring you... im just tuning you out." she stated.  
Ami walked off as she let her sister steam in place for a moment."AMI! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME! YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL ABOUT HIM!" she chased after her sister again, who was heading down stairs to the pool to set out towels for people she knew would forget.  
then she suddenly turned around and let the younger girl run into her, "i do know. thats why i did it... just talk to him." she said dully at first, but grduly growing more playfull, then she went to finnish her work. "now go get that batheing suit i got for you on!" she shouted from across the pool.  
Abi stomped back inside and up the stairs to her room and showted out the window at her sister, "ARE YOU SERIOUS! A PINK BIKINI!"  
Ami smerked but didnt look up at her.  
~~~end flash back~~~ so now Abi was hiding behind a plant in her back yard... she couldnt and wouldnt even let her friends see her in such an embarrising out fit!  
it was dark out, about 10 at night, the christmas lights and tiki tourches were the only source of light aside from the built in light inside the pool.  
"BOO!" Ami shouted as she grabbed her little sister's shoulders. Abi squeeled and jumped in the air, then glared at her older sister as she covered her self up with her hands.  
"Ami, i hate you. this was supposed to be fun for BOTH of us!" she whined.  
Ami smerked, her boy friend hugger her waist like always, "why cant you wear stuff like that, babe?" he asked, his fangs in full view when he smerked agenst her neck and then kissed it. Ami was in a black one piece and had swimmer shorts over it.  
Ami blushed a bit when he kissed her neck, "because, Kiba-kun, we'd never make it back out of the bedroom if it was that easy for you to get my cloths off." she stated, playing with him, before she addressed her little sister again, "oh, and Abi, i just came over to tell you that Naru-kun is here... and hes looking for you."  
Abi blushed every shade of red imagenable. her hazel eyes contrasting it like christmas.  
Ami gently removed Kiba from her, much to his dismay, and took her sister and threw her over her shoulder and walked over to the pool with her on her shoulder, kicking and screaming the whole time. "Abi, if you dont stop flailing, im gunna throw you in!" she teased. her strangth was a bit more than a girls should normaly be,but then again, Ami was always like that.  
Abi stoped momentarily, a few eyes on the two hazel eyes girls... the dirty blonde on the brunette's sholder, "you wouldnt..." Abi stated.  
then Naruto showed up, blue eyes, blonde hair whisker marks, naturaly tanned skin, goofy grin, and all "but i would! Dattebayo!" he said before Ami tossed Abi to him and caught her bridal style before jumping into the deep end of the pool with her.  
Abi squeeled and clung to Naruto as they hit the cold water. they both shot back out of the water, Abi gasping for air, complietly embarresed that they would do somthing like that to her.  
they both got out and Abi looked like she was going to cry, Naruto looked shocked and then upset about doing that to her, "Abi i-" he started to apollogise but was cut off by the smaller girl, "NARUTO UZUMAKI! I HATE YOU!" she screamed, tears and pool water mixing togeather on her cheeks as she slapped his, verry hard, before she went crying and running into her house and slamming the door.  
Ami, and every one who knew Abi were complietly surprised. Ami looked at Naruto, "im sorry... i... i didnt know she would react that way." she went in after her little sister as the party go-ers went back to their buiness.  
-in the house infront of Abi's bed room-  
Ami was locked out and talking to her balling sister threw the door, "Abi, im so sorry. i didnt think it would be like that, we were just playing."  
"I DONT CARE! I HATE ALL OF YOU! IM NEVER COMMING OUT OF HERE AGAIN! YOUR A HORRIBLE SISTER AMI!" she screamed at her, her voice slightly muffled by the pillow she was screaming into.  
Naruto walked up to Ami, a huge red mark on his face from her little sister still blatenly obvious, and a look of concern just as obvious on his normaly cluless and happy face. "Abi... please let me in. im so sorry that i dunked you. please let me make it up to you..." he pleaded.  
it was silent after that, aside from Abi's muffled sobs. when she didnt answer, Naruto took out a kunai and jimmied the lock. he opened the door silently and came in, closing it behind him just as silently. he locked it again so that Ami couldnt come in after him.  
he went up and sat next to Abi and rubbed her sholder soothingly, "Abi..." he whispered in the most sorrowfull and regretfull voice she'd ever heard. he sounded heart broken. Abi sniffed and peeked out at him, he smiled a bit at her reassuringly before he pulled her up into a hug.  
she sobbed into his shoulder for a bit as he hushed her and rubbed her back, "shhhh, its alright. its okay Abi..." he said as he rocked her slightly.  
"Naruto" she sobbed out, making him hug her a bit more tightly.  
"im sorry" he said honestly to her.  
"n-no, n-n-naru-*sob*-to. *sob sob* im s-sorry. *sob* i shouldnt have h-hit you." she hugged him back tighter also.  
the two blondes heard the murmering of Ami and Kiba out side the door and then their foot steps leaving. Narutoguess they were doingtwo things,one was leaving Abi and himself to their buisness,a nd the other he'd rather not think about. hestill thought that 17 was to young for sex...  
Naruto kissed the top of Abi's head as he rocked her slightly, "its alright... Abi..."  
she looked up at him, now silent tears streaming slowly down her face.  
"Abi, i love you..." that made the two of them blush, "and id never do any thing to hurt you." he prommised her.  
Abi smiled and hugged Naruto hard enough that it made the two of them fall backwards onto the bed, "Naruto, i love you too. i feel so horrable about slaping you..." she saidas she looked into hiseyes and then at the red hand print on his face as she carresed it lightly, regretting it with all her heart.  
"Abi..." naruto whispred, "please... please say that you will go out with me." his eyes pleaded for her to say yes.  
Abi smiled again, fresh tears... tears of joy... grazed her cheeks, naruto brushed them away with his thumb. "heheh, you better belive it... Naruto." she whispered before she kissed his lips sweetly. Naruto kissed her back just as sweetly.  
the two of them fell asleep not that much longer after that. it had been a long day... and they both hoped they'd have a long life togeather too.  
~~~~~~ 4 years later, Naruto and Abi were married and were expecting twins, a boy and a girl. 


End file.
